Merlin and The Dawn
by ILoveJackFrost
Summary: Merlin is tortured, abused, and raped all by the people that are supposed to represent the best Camelot has to offer, the Knights, and even King Uther himself. Merlin starts to break, Can Merlin's friends help him back ? Some new characters in this story. Set after season 1 so Uther and Arthur are still in this story.
1. Chapter 1

So I am watching Merlin right now and I thing they stopped the series entirely too soon, so the story continues. This is set after season 2. Basically Uther is still alive and so is Arthur. Yay. So some stuff about the stories/warnings. No slash but deep Bromance, new love interests, Torture, and Rape. It's rated M for a reason. Without further ado…

~ The Hooded Figure ~

Prince Arthur had decided to teach Merlin a little lesson. Merlin had said under his breath that he could do anything a knight could do. Merlin's punishment was to take the early morning patrol bordering Camalot. None of the knights particularly liked Merlin so they had come up with a plan to get rid of him as soon as possible. "Hey Merlin, since you're such a great knight" said James one of the Knights with a laugh, "Go and tell us which direction those deer prints head" pointing to the prints on the ground. "They look like they head this direction." said Merlin pointing, he walked along the path the deer had taken and stopped when he came to a steep crevasse that was not very wide but must be twenty feet deep. "The prints they stop here." said Merlin. "So do you" said James pushing Merlin forward. Merlin felt the rush of the air and feel his heart beat against his chest, it felt like an eternity before his legs hit the ground. The pain was so great that he dazed out for a few minutes, but he could here in the back of his mind the Knights laughing and one of them saying "enjoy yourself Merlin." He heard them ride off and he was alone.

Arthur was not surprised to hear that Merlin had been frightened by a rabbit and ran off and got lost at least that is what the Knights had said. Arthur actually thought it might teach him even more of a lesson. He was mad thought that a different servant a little less qualified then Merlin had to serve him that night. "really Merlin, just took the day off did you?" muttered the Prince before slipping off to sleep.

Merlin lay freezing on the ground, he was so hungry, after all he had not eaten since dinner two nights ago. The cold air was like needles piercing his skin. He had tried magic but he didn't know how to heal broken bones, and he dared not do something magical that might attract the attention of a passerby. He heard footsteps above him. "Hello, please I'm trapped down here, can you help me. please?" shouted Merlin as loud as his chaffed throat would allow. The first rays of light were shining down on the walls of what Merlin thought must have been an old spring long since having water emerge from its depths. "Wait a moment I'm coming down" said a low voice. A rope dropped down a few feet away from Merlin. A hooded figure in black walked over to Merlin. Merlin tried to look at the person that was coming to help him, but their hood was so low he could only see her eyes which shone out, a pale grey color. This person started to feel Merlin's legs and he gasped when they felt his hurt one. "What is your name? Do not daze out on me, what is your name?" said the hooded figure. "uhh… Merlin, my name is Merlin." he stammered out. "Where are you from Merlin?" asked the hooded figure, as the person asked this they also found out that Merlin's left leg was quiet severely broken. "Camelot." said Merlin wincing. "Let's get you back to Camelot then." said the figure grabbing around Merlin's waist and holding him upright. "Lean on me, walk only on your right leg." these were the instruction given to Merlin that he followed by the hooded figure. Merlin leaned onto the other person and managed to hobble along with whoever it was that was saving him. The rope had slipped down into the hole and Merlin had no idea how this person was planning on getting them back up. Merlin looked down and heard his rescuer whisper something. When he looked up the rope was securely fashioned to a tree branch above them. The person again grabbed Merlin securely around the waist with their right arm and with the left grabbed the rope. Slowly they made it to the top of the old spring. When they got to the top they sat and panted for a while. The black clocked person stood up and whistled a high note. After a few seconds a black horse ran over. "Alright up with you." said the figure with a bit of a hard time lifted Merlin on the horse. Merlin was surprised to find there was no saddle on the horse either. The black hooded person mounted the steed behind Merlin with ease. During the thirty minute ride to Camelot. Merlin lay on the horse and the other person rode trying not to jostle the boy and keep him steady. When they rode through the gated the hooded person stopped by a guard and said, "My friend is hurt, where should I got to make sure he gets attention he needs?" "The court physician would be the best place it's that direction." said the guard pointing toward the castle. Merlin and the other rode toward the castle.

Gaius was not expecting anyone to call so he was interested to find out who was knocking on his door at such an early hour. Once he saw it was Merlin he acted quickly. "Set him on the table now." ordered Gaius. The physician was far too worried about Merlin to notice that once the silent fissure set the boy down the person went out of the door. Looking down the robed person walked straight into prince Arthur. "Forgive me." was the only thing the person said and Arthur would not stand such intolerance. "Guard take this person." shouted Arthur. The guards quickly surrounded the figure and lead them into the castle.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here. We don't often have strangers." said Uther interrogating the so called insolent person sneaking about the castle. "Minuialwen is my name, and I have no quarrel with you, or your son. I do not enjoy staying in one place for long, so if you don't mind I'll be going now." said the black cloak figure. "I am not done with you guards!" Uther said. The person had turned and was taking a step toward the door when they grabbed the person by the cloak of their coat. The pull made the hood fall down and everyone was surprised when the long layers of think brown hair fell down. Arthur especially seemed shocked. The guards saw her pale eyes widen and she jumped to the side and fell to the ground. They all quickly surround her and turned her on his back. In her right hand an arrow was embedded. Everyone looked up to the window and saw a figure running down the lane with a bow. "You need more guards to watch your prince." said the girl with a hint of a smile. She was helped to her feet my two guards. "You saved my sons life, what can I do to repay you, anything that is with in this region." said Uther. "I ask only to serve in the Kings household." Minuialwen could see it in Uthers eyes that would demand she stay so she made it easier for the King to accept. "Request granted." said Uther. "Let me take you to Gaius our court physician" said one of the guards. He was surprised when she said "I already know the way." With a smile the quickly walked out of the Kings hall.

"You're telling me that she was the one that saved me?" said Merlin in awe, looking over at the girl getting her hand wrapped by Gaius . "Merlin she's right here, why not ask her yourself." said Gaius. "I umm… sorry." said Merlin looking down. "Don't mention it." Said the girl looking up at him smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay next chapter. Please review, do you like it don't like it? Have some ideas for this story? Please drop me a review. Thanks

~ The Thing I Love Most ~

"The King has sent a letter to you Minuailwen" said Gaius handing her the letter. She and Merlin were sitting at the table she was reading a book of Gaius's which she was familiar with; Merlin was icing his leg which Gaius had earlier today announced was broken. Merlin looked up and saw her brow furrow slightly. "What does it say?" asked Merlin. "The King says that I should stay here, so that Gaius can look after me and that I am to help him with whatever is needed, also that if Gaius doesn't need help that I am to do odd jobs around the Castle." said the girl. "That doesn't seem so bad, Minuailwen." said Merlin. "Don't call me that Merlin, call me Dawn, it's much shorter, most people pronounce my other name it wrong anyhow." said the girl. "You don't like your name?" asked Merlin. "Dawn is my name, Minuailwen means Dawn in Midion, that's where I was born. I'd rather not think about that place, stated Dawn. "I'm sorry." said Merlin. "It's okay, at least I have a place to stay if Gaius will let me?" she said the question pointed toward the physician. "Let me see that letter, bring it here." said Gaius. She got up and handed the older man the letter. After a few minutes in silence Gaius looked up. "Well then if you are to stay with us we must find a space for your bed. There isn't much room around here, the only place I think there is space is in Merlin's room." said Gaius. "My room!" said Merlin looking up in shock. "Now wait Merlin, I didn't finish speaking" reproach Gaius looking at the young warlock. "Now as I was saying in Merlin's room there is a door." Gaius got up and went up the stairs into Merlin's room and the other two followed. "Here it is." pointed Gaius to a small door in the ceiling. The physician took a long wooden pole and pushed at the door. After one stout tap the wooden door fell down to the floor. "It appears to be rather old." stated Gaius. "Why did you never tell me there was a trap door in my room?" asked Merlin. "It used to be a place for my supplies, but as I grew older I found it harder to reach so I had all of my things moved down. I'm afraid it may be a bit cramped up there" said Gaius. "I'll manage, I promise, thank you Gaius for letting me stay.

That evening Dawn returned home from running around the castle doing various things. Gaius had another servant fix up her room. It was late when she arrived and Merlin, who had stayed at his quarters all day due to his leg, and Gaius had already eaten. She didn't want to make any trouble and could see that both wanted to go to see so she said that she was not hungry. "Let's all go to bed then." said Gaius with a yawn. The grey haired man went to his quarters and Merlin and Dawn both walked up to their quarters. When she went to the opening she realized that there was no way to get up to her new bedroom. "Need a hand up?" asked Merlin, she turned and found that he was looking at her with his brows raised and a slight smile. "They might get a ladder put up later." said Merlin again. "Alright then, will it be okay with your leg?" asked Dawn with a bit of concern. "I've had worse before." said Merlin. He walked over to her and he knelt down. She set her foot on his bent knee and once she did he pushed her other leg up. He went and got ready for his own bed; After he was ready he heard one more thing. "Goodnight Merlin." came from above his head. "Goodnight." replied Merlin.

"Honestly Merlin, the tavern? For two days." said Arthur with a sigh, "Well you have a lot for work to do so get started. My armor need polishing so get started." snapped the prince. The armor was heavy and it hurt his legs to stand and polish it. The rest of the day was filled with similarly difficult tasks. "Merlin don't limp, you look even stupider than you normally do. What did you do trip over a tree root while you were lost in that forest." said Arthur with spite. "Something like that." said Merlin looking down at the floor. "Very well you can go Merlin and don't get lost, come early tomorrow there are going to be some important guests and I am to give them a tour of the kingdom. That's all I'll see you tomorrow.

As Merlin was walking down the hallway Dawn walked out of one of the doors in front of him, he knew that door, it lead to one of the knights rooms. She was crying. "Dawn?" Merlin called out to her. She turned around and saw him, she quickly wiped her face and straightened up and walked toward him. "Are you alright." asked Merlin when she was stopped in front of him. "I'm fine, but look at you, you're pale as a sheet, and you're limping. Here" she put his arm around her shoulder and they walked together the rest of the way. The warlock leaning on the girl slightly.

For Merlin the week was very hard, but every night as he left for Gaius's rooms he saw Dawn walking out of the same room. He hid one night behind a wall and watched as she cried and limped down the hallway. The guest's Prince Arthur was talking about were the King, Queen, and Princess of the region of Raya a mountainous region to the north of Camelot. One day Arthur let Merlin have the rest of the day off after Merlin helped him in the morning. "I'm taking the Princess Cantala riding, she'd probably run off if she saw the likes of you around. Merlin was quiet happy because he could go to his favorite stop in the woods by the mountains. He practiced his magic there because no one ever went there because it was a far way from Camelot. When he arrived to the clearing of the forest near the edge of the mountains (not they mountains bordering Raya). There was already someone there. Merlin slowly walked forward when he was a few feet away from the clearing he saw a dress lying on the ground, in fact Merlin knew that dress, and it belonged to Dawn. He ran into the clearing where she was sitting. She was curled in on herself her arms around her legs and her head in her arms as if she was trying to hold herself together. Then Merlin saw that she was shaking with silent sobs, but what was most interesting to Merlin was the snow falling around her. The day was bright and sunny but just around Dawn it was snowing. She had taken off her heavy over dress and was in her under dress that ended high up on her leg and had a low back.

She turned her head toward him her eyes streaming with tears. "Am I am monster Merlin? Surely, I must be." she said quietly. Merlin using magic turned the snowflakes falling into butterfly's that fluttered up to the trees. Merlin walked over to her and sat down next to her. He brushed off the snowflakes that were on her shoulders. "You're not a monster. You helped me, and you know the art of healing Gaius told me, you help people" said Merlin looking into her grey blue eyes. "Merlin, my mother was a witch, I saw her kill my family, my brothers and sister, my father when I was seven. I had magic, but I hid it from her afraid what she might do if she found out." she looked at Merlin. "She hated me, but she let me survive" Dawn instinctively put her hand to her back and Merlin's eyes followed, he saw old deep scars. "A witch hunter finally killed my mother, he almost killed me as well but I ran. All of these years I've tried to help people, to make up for what she did. That's why I never want to go to my home." said Dawn with a small heave of her delicate shoulders. "You have nothing to be ashamed off nothing at all." said Merlin looking into her eyes. How to you know about this place?" asked Merlin trying to get her mind off of what must be a very painful subject to discuss. "I hear voices in the walls, the air, the trees, sometimes it's a full story and other times it's just a word or a phrase. I go to the wooded because if they say anything at all it's normally nice things. Try it, Close your eyes and just listen." said Dawn. Merlin did as she said, it took a few seconds but he started to hear something he couldn't quiet make out the words, or perhaps they were in some unknown language but they sounded soft and kind. He looked up at her smiling "That's incredible" said Merlin. "If you need anything I'm always here. That's what I love most, Camelot the people and places you're safe here." said Merlin squeezing her shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay new chapter! Give me your reviews please, and your ideas. Thanks for reading.

~ A Friend in the Night ~

The leaves on turned orange and fell off of a tree nearby. A stiff cool gust of wind blew them off. Merlin was lying on the ground a few feet from Dawn. "I love fall. When I camped out, all of my life I could see the stars above me, but in the fall they shone the brightest, and the cold made me forget." said Dawn looking up at the clear blue sky. "I'm always here if you need someone to talk to." said Merlin. "We better be getting back, or Arthur will be unhappy with you." said Dawn, "and Merlin you can call me by my name, my real name, if you want to." They both got up and, just for fun they raced each other back to Camelot. When they reached edge of the forest Dawn put on her dress, it was a purple color and weighted down her small thin body. "You go first Merlin, people would think we were up to something if we walked out together." said Dawn. Merlin would rather stay in her company but he knew she was telling the truth, even thought they had done nothing other people wouldn't know that. "I'll see you this evening then." said Merlin with a smile and jogging down the path. "I'll see you tonight." said Dawn to herself with a small smile and a little hope creeping back into her soul. With magic she made a stiff breeze that she loved so much ruffled the thick layers of the skirt on her dress as she walked back into Camelot. Whenever she used magic a warm tingling sensation came into her hands, and she liked that feeling.

"Wait a minute." said Arthur stopping the procession of a few Knights and Princess Cantala. "It's getting late, I don't want to risk riding through the forest of Camelot in the dark. Also I think that the Lady Cantala would be tired after the day we've had. There is an inn said to be very hospitable, and send the King a letter explaining what our plan is." finished Arthur. "Very good Sire," said one of the Knights going ahead to make the preparations at the inn. "Well this is exciting, it's like an adventure." said Cantala in a high pitched voice. "Yes I suppose it is." said Arthur, thinking to himself how unlike a real adventure this trip has been. They followed the path down to the inn, Arthur was thinking the entire time how much he did detest his father pushing fair maidens at him to marry. He didn't even like the Lady Cantala. As he opened the door to the inn for the Princess she looked at him and for a moment her green eyes changed to a different color. He had a funny feeling but suddenly he looked at her face and she was breathtakingly beautiful. They walked in to the warm cozy inn.

Merlin was surprised that after a few hours at the castle the Prince or his guest's had not arrived back yet from their trip. Merlin was helping Gaius by running errands around the castle; he had just finished delivering Lady Morgana's sleeping draught just before she went to bed. The young warlock was walking down the hallway when someone called out to him. The funny thing is he thought he recognized the voice. "You come here, I require your assistance." the voice called out. Merlin turned around and walked through the dark wooden door. The King was standing up in front of the young boy. "What can I get Sire?" asked Merlin. The King got up and locked the door behind Merlin. Merlin looked at the King with a furrowed brow. "This is a matter of utmost importance, I assume I can trust you with this information." said Uther. "Yes, you can, if you see it fit to tell Me." said Merlin stepping closer, intrigued by what the King was going to say. "What I have to say is that you are to never to speak of what I do to you from now on." while the Uther said this he jumped nimbly behind Merlin and covered the young boy's mouth. The King also grabbed Merlin's arms and held them fast behind him in an uncomfortable position. Even though the King was older he still had great strength. Merlin was frozen when Uther slid up his shirt scratching his chest with his longer nails. Waiting no longer the King slid Merlin's trousers down to the floor, taking off his own next. In his state of shock Merlin managed to speak a few quiet words. "Please, don't do this, it's not right." Merlin was shaking at the end of his sentence. The Kings breath was hot on Merlin's neck.

Once again Dawn walked out of the Knights room. She was walking toward Gaius's rooms when she felt something inside herself, a horrible feeling, the voices screamed out at her. She knew that there was something wrong, in the castle. These feelings had happened before, but she was never sure what it was that she would find as a result of the feeling, only that from the power she felt it, it was something bad. She ran down the hallways searching for the cause of the trouble.

Uther started and continued for a long time. Merlin had never has this happen to him and the pain was almost unbearable. While the King did this he also dug into the young boy's back with his nails and biting his neck. Merlin tried not to think about what was happening to him, but he could not, this was not right, not in God's eyes, or other people's eyes. Merlin had no idea how long the King continued but the sharp knock on the door caused the King to stop. Uther kicked Merlin in the stomach and he fell to the floor hidden behind the King's bed. Uther got his robe and opened the door. "A letter from Prince Arthur" said a knight that had just arrived with the letter that Arthur had told that same knight to write. "Very good you may go." said Uther taking the letter. Once the knight had gone Uther looked to Merlin on the floor huddled in on himself. "You may go to, at once." said the King. Kicking Merlin once more to make him leave faster.

Merlin stumbled out of the door running into someone. He quickly backed into the wall hitting it hard and sliding down to the floor. "Merlin, what in heaven's name has happened to you?" Dawn was so worried about her friend, the only friend she had ever had. She could tell he was in shock and was unable to answer the question put to him. She knelt down and when he tried to back away from her she looked into his eyes and said calming things. When he relaxed a little bit she picked him up. When they reached Gaius rooms at the west end of the castle everyone including the Physician had already gone to bed. She carried Merlin to his bed and set him down. She drew a hot bath for her friend hoping it would help him with his shock. She led him in the room and he sat on the bench. She took off his shirt seeing the scars on his back and chest. "You can do the rest Merlin." said Dawn walking out and closing the door behind her.

Once Merlin was in the hot water he relaxed much more. He had remembered being picked up, and someone saying something, he knew the voice.

She could hear him step into the water. She made hot mint tea while Merlin was still in his bath, when the tea was done she took it to his room, Dawn laid out Merlin white tunic and black pants that he wore to bed. She knocked on the door, getting no response she took a towel and closing her eyes went in to the steamy room. "Merlin," said Dawn. "Where are you? she asked. Merlin touched her outstretched hand with his sopping wet one hand. "Here's a towel Merlin, let me know when you're done. After a few moments. Merlin now saw that it was Dawn he finished drying off with the towel she had given him and he touched her hand again this time his hand was not wet. "Are you covered up Merlin?" asked Dawn. "yeah." said Merlin. It was so strange nothing was making sense, why did he ache all over, he could hardly feel anything. "Okay, come on then." said Dawn looking into his eyes, they were hazy. Merlin was still trying to figure out what was happening but he followed Dawn out to his room. "Here Merlin, get dressed." said Dawn looking down at the ground again. Why is everything so foggy Merlin thought as he finished getting his night things on. "You done Merlin?" asked the girl still looking down at the floor. "Yes." said Merlin quietly. She turned around and sat Merlin down on the bed, "Drink this." said Dawn handing him the tea.

Merlin's mind was reeling, but he drank whatever it was that she handed him. He fell back onto the bed and she put the covers over him. "Goodnight Merlin, try and get some rest." these were the last thing that Merlin heard before he drifted into an uneasy sleep. MInuialwen looked up to her room, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get to her bed without help she pulled up a chair nest to Merlin's bed and set her head on the edge of his pillow. "Don't worry Merlin, I'm here sweet dreams." and there the girl sat ready to stay awake and be there for her friend from whatever may come in the night.


	4. Chapter 4

So here is the new chapter. Let me know what you think about it, send me a review, and let me know if you think of ant brilliant ideas for this story.

~ Light and the Dark ~

The light from Merlin's small high window shone into the room. Merlin was in that semiconscious state were you could feel and hear things but not quite make sense what they really were. There was a slight breath on his cheek, it was cool and felt nice, and he also felt the warm rays of the sun on his cheek. His mind cleared a little and he opened his eyes. Dawn was lying with her eyes closed in a deep sleep, her brown hair fanned across her back. Suddenly everything came back to the boy, he fell back a bit with the thought of what had passed. He had no idea how he had gotten back to his quarters though. He turned his head toward the bed and realized that Dawn must have helped him. Realizing what she did for him he felt a swell of caring for the girl that had obviously been at his side all night. Looking at the light in his room Merlin could see that it was at least an hour before either of them would be needed at the palace. With a great deal of pain he got out of the bed. Pulling the covers back from the bed he walked over to the still girl and gently set her on his cot, putting the covers over her shoulders.

Merlin walked over to the mirror and was startled at the mess he was. He quickly fixed his hair and dressed in his red tunic in the bathroom, he noticed that there was water in the tub, how much she most have done for him thought Merlin. Once he was ready he went to the kitchen and made the usual amount of gruel that he and Gaius ate in the mornings. About ten minutes later the old Physician walked in to the room. "Out late last night Merlin?" asked Gaius. "Arthur sent me a note to…exercise his horse, the note came rather late, and it took a while to finish the job." said Merlin, fumbling over his own words remembering what the King had said if he spoke a word of last night's events. Last night's events, Merlin thought, images and feelings poured into his head. "Merlin, are you alright?" asked Gaius. The Physician noticed a very odd look on Merlin's face, in fact it was one he had never seen the boy make before. "I'm, I'm fine, I just need to get something from my room, and Arthur requested it in his letter." said Merlin running into his room. Interesting, thought Gaius, what would Arthur need that Merlin had? His thoughts drifted to other subjects.

When Merlin entered his chambers he took a few deep breaths calming himself. He walked over to his bed and knelt down , with much pain to his aching body. "Minuialwen." her eyes fluttered at her name. "Breakfast is ready." said Merlin. She rolled over and opened her eyes. Sitting up with a sigh she looked at Merlin. "Why am I in your bed Merlin?" asked Dawn looking at the rather embarrassed looking warlock. "You looked rather uncomfortable sleeping on the chair." said Merlin, this time Dawn looked embarrassed, he could even see a tiny bit of color touch the sharp edges of her cheeks. She got up and stated unhooking the back of her dress. Looking up she noticed that Merlin was still watching her. "How about you turn around Merlin." said Dawn. "Yeah." said Merlin turning toward the closed door at the front of his room stupid, stupid Merlin he thought to himself. A small cough caused Merlin to turn his head slightly. "Will you give me a hand?" asked Dawn. Merlin turned and went to her side. She turned around and Merlin unfastened the last hook holding her thin waist in the purple dress she had worn yesterday. Once this was done Merlin turned back to the door. He could hear the rustling of fabric as her dress must have slid to the floor. She took a black dress with silver details on the edges out of a small space meant for her clothes. Merlin could hear her feet stepping into her new dress. Another cough and Merlin tuned around again. "Would you mind lacing this up?" asked Dawn turning her head to look at him. "Not at all." said Merlin. Taking the cords and pulling them slightly. "Pull Merlin, hard." said Dawn with a slight laugh. "You've never had to lace a corset then." said Dawn. Merlin pulled tightly and saw an already tiny waist become thinner. "Why do you wear these, they look really uncomfortable." said Merlin astonished at how anyone could wear one of those things. "They're not particularly comfortable." whispered Dawn because of the lack of oxygen. "All of the female servants of the castle are supposed to wear one." said the girl with a sigh. "Well I think they're rubbish," said Merlin, "You look fine to me without one." "Merlin you've never seen me without one on. I normally lace it myself but I cut my hand the other day and it hurts to lace it" said Dawn showing her friend the gashes on the palms. Merlin continued to lace up the corset, "Dawn, thank you for last night." said Merlin looking down. She turned to him and took his hands in hers. "I don't know what happened last night, but if there's anything I can do let me know." said the girl looking into his eyes. He stepped closer and put his head on her shoulder, She lightly placed her hands around him aware that the scars were still healing from whatever had happened last night to her friend.

They walked out of his room and Gaius looked up from his porridge. "Good morning Dawn." said Gaius "You look quiet lovely today." "You flatter me Gaius." said Dawn looking down to the floor. "Do you want some breakfast?" inquired the Physician. Merlin's head was filled with horrible thought of the previous night and the sight of food looked repulsive to him. "No, I'm not really hungry." said Merlin. "Actually Gaius we are need at the castle, straight away." said Dawn, she could see the disgust in Merlin's face; if He didn't want to eat she would not eat either. "Well then you must be off." said Gaius. They both walked out of the door. Gaius could tell there was something wrong, I don't want to hurt either of them by asking, thought the Physician. Perhaps the situation would be made know to him sometime later.

"Well Merlin, what are the plans for today?" asked Arthur looking up from his breakfast. "Well, you have training straight after breakfast, and then lunch with the King and Lady Morgana, after that a Knighting of a William Brown, and dinner." reading the list to the Prince off of a piece parchment. As usual Merlin was Arthurs target practice. Hitting Merlin 's shield, the only thing keeping the Princes sword from injuring the young boy. "Fast feet Merlin." shouted Arthur hitting the boys back and slicing it slightly. Seeing Merlin defenseless Arthur took the chance and pushed Merlin to the ground harshly. "That's enough of that Merlin." said Arthur, "about time to get ready for lunch." stated the Prince.

The Kind, Queen, and Princess Cantala were all at the lunch. "What happened last night?" asked Lady Morgana? Looking at Arthur. "Well we had a bit of an adventure." said the Prince smiling toward the Princess, Merlin noticed that Arthur has wearing a ring he had never seen before on the prince. It was extremely difficult for Merlin because he was around Uther the entire lunch. Every now and then the King stared at him. Merlin locked his legs and traced patterns on the wall to keep his mind from thinking about anything. Near the end of the lunch Merlin had locked his legs for so long he almost passed out once he was outside of the room he threw up. The rest of the day followed the list that Merlin had read off that morning.

That evening the King "Required Merlin's services again" Dawn again felt the horror of someone within the castle, only this time she knew it was her friend who was being hurt. Again she waited for Merlin, he was in as bad shape as last night, only this time the young Warlock knew who it was that helped him back to his room. After they followed the same procedure as the last night Dawn said "Do you want me to tell you a story Merlin?" said Dawn sitting on the chair by his bed again. He was lying in the other direction to her but he gave a small nod to indicate that he wanted to hear her story. "There was once two kingdoms, they fought for many years, one kingdom was full of light and the other darkness…." and so Dawn started her story that continued on into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter! Okay did you'll like the last chapter? Do you like this chapter? Have some great idea about this story? Drop me a review and thanks for reading.

~ Stay with Him ~

Merlin's porridge felt like glue in his mouth. Taking a drink of water out of his mug right after he swallowed helped him get that bite of food down. The young boy looked up at Dawn, he gave her his "I want to go please." look and she hopped off the bottom stairs that lead to both of their rooms. She walked over to Merlin and whispered "You're turn to get us out of skipping breakfast." Merlin looked up at Gaius who was reading a letter. "Um… Gaius, we're off." said Merlin. "But you've barely touched your breakfast, neither of you have." said the Physician looking up. "Yes I know but we have to be off, see you tonight Gaius." said Merlin running out the door after Dawn. They looked at each other outside of the older man's rooms and laughed as they walked down the hall.

"Steady Merlin, there's no point to me practicing fighting in the tournament if you step back every time I get near to you. "Yes Sire." said Merlin sighing internally. Smiling to himself he for a few seconds actually fought the Prince. After a few moments Merlin stopped and Arthur held up his hand to indicate a rest. "You never cease to amaze me Merlin; sometimes I actually have a bit of hope for you." said Arthur with his brows raised slightly. "Are you saying that I actually did something right?" asked Merlin with mock surprise. "Don't be a fool Merlin." said Arthur punching him on the shoulder in fun. "So you're having lunch again with the Royal family." said Merlin. "Yes, I am." said Arthur taking off his gloves. "Should I get used to seeing Lady Cantala a lot then?" asked Merlin. Without even thinking about it Arthur said "Yes, I mean no, not at all, well maybe." He looked up at his servant, rather angry that he could be caught off like that. "I mean I like her, I do." said Merlin quickly see the look on the Princes face. He had no desire to be taught another lesson by the Prince.

Gwen was walking down the hall she was daydreaming about Arthur; because of this she unintentionally tripped Dawn with her foot. "I'm so sorry." said Gwen snapping out of her daze. She leaned down and helped the fallen girl up. "Don't worry about it." said Dawn smiling at Gwen. "I haven't seen you before, are you new to Camelot?" asked Gwen. "As a matter of fact I am. I happened to save the Prince." said the girl smiling slightly. "So where are you working in the castle?" asked Gwen. "I help Gaius, and do other odd jobs around the palace." said Dawn. "Well that won't do, not after you saved the Princes life. I'm the maid to the Kings ward she might have an idea." stated Gwen. "Thank you, might I ask you for your name?" said Dawn kneeling down to retrieve the freshly washed white that she had been holding before she was knocked to the stone floor.

"Have you all enjoyed your stay so far in Camelot?" asked Uther. "You have no idea how much your hospitality means to us." said the King "Surely this means peace for our Kingdom's at last." finished the King. "Please Sire, I am sure Lady Cantala understands your planes for the kingdom as much as I do, which I don't understand at all. "I agree with the Lady Morgana." said Reye (Cantala's first name) agreeing to what the Kings ward had said. "What did you think of our gardens on the northern borders?" asked Arthur looking at Reye. "I thought they were the most beautiful place in the world, indeed I shall have to request some like that on our lands." said the Lady smiling toward Arthur. Merlin again stood near the Prince. Merlin noticed that Arthur was still wearing that strange ring, last night he had started to look in one of Gaius's book of magical objects but he was called to the castle before he found anything. For one moment Merlin thought he was the ring glow a goldish yellow color but his train of thought was interrupted.

There suddenly was a huge crash at the door and three knights bust into the room with swords drawn. Arthur jumped up and grabbed his sword out of his sheath. As he took on the first assailant he noticed that the Knights eyes were glazed over. "Back everyone, they're possessed." said Arthur cutting down his opponent with a single blow to the stomach. "Merlin quickly lead the Ladies outside to safety." shouted the Prince taking on the next of the Knights with a twist of his sword. "Come with me." said Merlin running over to Morgana who was backed against the wall with Reye. The two Ladies took hands and followed after Merlin who knocked the one Knight that was making his way toward the other people in the room. "Come on." demanded the Boy not sure how long the Knight would stay out. They ran out of the room leaving Arthur battling by himself. Once Merlin, Reye, and Morgana had exited the room, "I must help Arthur," said Merlin. Morgana looked into his eyes and nodded. She drew her dagger and handed it to Merlin. Grabbing the dagger he ran back into the room. "You mean we are to fend for ourselves?" said Reye outside. Morgana sighed and ran down the hall way to get a Knight who was not possessed. Reye ran or rather tripped after her.

Inside Arthur was losing to the Knight. Merlin quickly said "saphatide elt meneate" The Knight's knees buckled under him and Arthur stabbed him while he was down. "Arthur look out!" shouted Merlin running in front of the Prince. The Knight that the Warlock had knocked out earlier had woken up and tried to sneak up on the Prince. The Knights sword sliced deeply into Merlin's arm. He through the dagger at the Knight before falling to the ground. "No!" shouted Arthur seeing the Knight raises his sword to kill his friend. With a hard throw Arthur's sword embedded it's self in the Knights chest. Many guards poured into the room along with both Kings who had fled out a door to safety while Arthur held the intruders back. "Quickly take Merlin to my room, don't jostle him." said Arthur.

Once Arthur and Merlin were in the Princes room he told the guard to leave. "Merlin are you alright?" asked the Prince with concern. "Here take off that shirt." Arthur helped the boy take it off. "What in heaven's name happened to you." asked Arthur in awe and the state of his servant, no friend's back and chest. "I am not able to tell you Sire." said Merlin looking down. "Well since you can't tell me what has happened to you then go and see Gaius. Take the rest of the day off. Thank you Merlin, you saved my life." Arthur took a handkerchief and tied it around Merlin's thin arm to stop the bleeding. Merlin got up with the help of his friend and put his shirt on. He walked down the long corridors, it had grown dark and the torches were burning in the stone hallways. Suddenly he was pulled into a room. It was Uther and he was ready for Merlin.

Arthur was thinking about Merlin, at times he acted so stupid and yet today he had saved his life. Feeling that he needed some fresh air he took to pacing the castle. It was much later than he had thought, as he was walking past a door he could here sounds from inside voices one was pleading. Arthur being intrigued leaned his head to the door to hear what was being said. "Please, please stop, it's not right." a small scream of came from the other side of the door. Arthur knew someone was being hurt so he rushed into the room; he was not prepared for what he saw.

In the height of the Kings frenzy suddenly someone had burst in to his room. "How dare you barge in without knocking." cried the King looking up. Then he saw it was Arthur, he kicked Merlin aside and grabbed a sheet off of the bed and wrapping it around himself. Arthur stood there jaw wide open in shock. He quickly ran to Merlin's side draping a blanket over his thing frame allowing him what little dignity he had left. Arthur stood Merlin upright but he wobbled dangerously, grabbing under his knees he carried him. He walked to the door frame. Turning he was the blood on his father's hand and saw that Merlin's chest had new scratch marks still bleeding like the ones he had seen earlier that day. Just before Arthur left the room he said one thing which was. "You disgust me."

Dawn ran when she saw Arthur carrying Merlin. They arrived at Gaius's quarters. after an hour the Prince knew that he must go. He looked at Dawn who was by Merlins bedside as if she belonged there. "You knew?" asked Arthur "Why didn't you tell me, tell the Knights?" "Because the Knights, Uther, they did this to me too, the same thing. I didn't know if you were any different. Forgive me for thinking so." replied Dawn while she rubbed circles in to the back of Merlin's left hand. "No you've both been through terrible things I am sorry. Stay with him, don't let him be alone." said Arthur while walking out of the room, knowing that she would do as he said, and that she had probably already done it before….


	6. Chapter 6

New Chapter! So one of my readers informed me that what is happening with the King and him is technically called sodomy, thanks for letting me know! There is some real rape in this story and we are going to get to it in this chapter. Please review, ideas are appreciated. I hope you like.

~ Silent Prayers ~

There was a small chapel inside the castle walls, the doors were always open and anyone was allowed in. One evening Merlin was walking past the chapel when Minuialwen walked out of the doors to the small circular structure. He walked over to her. "What were you doing in there?" asked Merlin. "Praying," stated the girl looking at Merlin. "Why? Do you pray often?" asked Merlin, genuinely curious, he had never known anyone at least personally that prayed, he had never do it himself, he knew Gaius attended service's as well Arthur and Gwen, but he had never thought to ask Gwen and Arthur would throw a royal tantrum about Merlin getting into his personal affairs. "I pray every night if I can, not always here, when I have a free moment. Why do I pray, because I believe that there is someone up there that cares about me, sometimes no one down here understands what I feel, but God does, he's always willing to listen." said Dawn. There was such warmth in her words and her eyes. They walked to Gaius's rooms together.

In a more remote corner of the city Uther was sneaking into a dark hut. "What is it that I can get you your Majesty?" asked the proprietor of the gloomy shop with a sarcastic smile. It had been three days since Arthur had found out about his father's secret. His son had said nothing not even been in the same room with him. "I need a potion to make someone forget something." said the King eyeing the stout man. "Sire I can give you something that makes someone forget something for a few moments." said the man scrutinizing the King. "You know what I mean." said Uther seriously. "If I make you this how do I know you won't convict me of sorcery tomorrow morning?" asked the man with a small grin. The King knew what he was getting at and dropped a bag of coins on the table. "I didn't betray you last time I required your services." said Uther. The man took the bag and checked to see that the coins were gold, they were. "Who do you need this potion for, and how many days do you want this person to forget?" asked the revolting looking man with a smile. "I need him to forget the last four days, and his name is Arthur Pendragon." said the King.

"Here is your water Sire." said Gwen, the Prince had requested that Merlin took some time to recover, he had visited him each day to make sure he was getting better, he could see that his friend wasn't. Arthur took a deep drink of the clear water, smacking his lips together he looked up. "Gwen, why are you here?" asked the Prince. "It's not that I don't like you but where is he, is he at the tavern again?" said Arthur. "I don't know what you're talking about Arthur, you told me that Merlin was ill and that I was to take his place for the time being." said Gwen looking at the Prince with confusion. "Nonsense, I said no such thing, he most have tricked you somehow, tell Merlin that he is wanted immediately by Me." said Arthur. "Yes Sire." said Gwen going to fetch Merlin, leaving feeling really confused." "It appears that your potion has worked on the Prince your Majesty." said one of the Knights that the King paid to spy on people. "Good." said the King thinking about what he was going to do that evening after he had "retired to his chambers."

Merlin knew that something had happened to the Prince, something magical; Arthur would never forget what he had seen his father do unless sorcery was involved. Unfortunately for Merlin that meant that he was back to the start with the King. He had just started healing from his experience when Arthur had promised that nothing of that nature would happen to him again. Once it did start again he broke into smaller pieces then he had before.

One evening Merlin was walking down the hall with a towel for Arthur when he saw Dawn being held with a knife to her thought. He ran and hid around the corner ready to use magic if necessary to protect his friend. "Stop, please leave me alone, haven't you done this enough to me already." sobbed the tense girl. "I can do whatever I want with you now move." the Knight pushed Dawn into his room, Merlin now realized that that was the door that his friend left every evening crying. He ran toward the door to stop the pig called a Knight when Arthur grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "Merlin, I have been calling you for five minutes, give me that towel." Grabbing the towel from his hands Merlin could to nothing but follow the Prince. After the prince went to bed the King had his fun with the shattered boy, letting him go early because he was set to journey to Raya to sign the peace treaty they had agreed upon.

For once Merlin ran down the hall way not caring or noticing the pain he was in." Asthen Tarø €eptenta. "Murmured the boy unlocking the door. Rushing in he saw what he had hoped would be nothing but he was wrong. "Help." said Dawn holding up the remains of her tattered dress that was still on. "Is it the Kings play thing." said the Knight. "Well no matter." The man said throwing Dawn to the floor. "You can have the wench, for now. I'll just continue tomorrow." said the Knight with a hateful smile. Merlin ran and help the shivering girl up from the cold floor. They walked outside into the cold night air and into an alley that no one ever went to. Sliding down the wall both Merlin and Dawn breathed deeply. "So the King…." Dawn trailed off. "So the Knight." replied Merlin. Looking at Dawn he started to cry. "How do you stand it, living." he said looking down at the floor. "I don't Merlin" she said rolling up the one of her long sleeves revealing multiple lacerations on her arm. They both sat for a while and just breathed.

For three weeks the same thing happened to both of them and they both felt the weight of it on their shoulders. Merlin stumbled out of Uther's room and hit someone and fell to the floor. "What in the world Merlin." said Arthur looking at his servant. Suddenly he saw red on Merlin tunic, looking closer he realized it was blood. Then it hit the Prince in one great wave, everything with Merlin, with his father. "Good heaven's what have I done?" whispered the Prince. Arthur sat on the end of Merlin's bed. "I am truly sorry for what has happened to both of you." said Arthur looking now knowing the full story of both Merlin and Dawn. "It was sorcery Sire, it was no fault of yours." said Dawn. "You know Merlin well?" asked the Prince. "Yes I do." said Dawn. "Do you suppose he'll be okay?" asked the Prince with concern. "I remember the first night this happened to him. He was in shock and he will be for a while still. The fact that it started up again hurt him more than you could know." said Dawn looking down to the floor. "What can I do to help?" asked the Prince. "Let me be here for him, and you too, he may not seem like he cares about what you say sometimes, but he does." said Dawn looking at Arthurs face. "You stay with him don't you all the time?" said Arthur. "Yes, whenever I can." said the girl nodding. "He's very lucky to have you." said the Prince who then got up and left the room.

"I don't know exactly what to say," said Merlin kneeling on the small bench at the front of the chapel. The candle light reflected off the stained glass casting a gentle glow on the room. "You see I've never been taught how to do this, but I have a friend that I think you know. Her name is Dawn. She says that you always listen to what people say." The doors opened and the candles fluttered for a moment. Dawn walked in and knelt down next to Merlin and they both silently prayed."


	7. Chapter 7

No better way to celebrate the start of a three day weekend than with a New Chapter! Everyone who was reviewed this story Thank You So Much; I love your feedback and it lets me know what you want in this story as well. So it goes to say Please Review. So here is the new chapter enjoy!

~Horse Races and Bows and Arrows~

"Merlin, Merlin." The young Dragon Lord opened his eyes. "What? What time is it." he squinted when he said this because Dawn was holding a candle in the dark of his room. "It's five thirty, and Arthur wants you and me at the castle straight away." said the girl. While Merlin sat up still a bit groggy she searched around his dark room for his blue shirt and red scarf. Finding them she tossed them on his bed. As he was putting on his clothes Merlin looked up and saw that Dawn was on the other side of the room facing the other way slipping on her shinny brown and copper colored dress. Realizing that she had helped him he finished putting on his jacket and walked over to her and helped tighten the corset that cinched her waist in. He looked at one of her arms and could see new red scars on her wrists, adding to the already marked skin were she had sliced before.

Walking down the silent corridor both were thinking what in the world Arthur wanted with them at this hour. "Come in." said Arthur responding to the small rap on the door. "I'm sorry that I had to wake both of you so early." said the Prince as the pair walked in to his room. "You're sorry?" said Merlin looking at the Prince with a smile, "I don't think you've had enough sleep or breakfast yet, or maybe it's both." laughing while the Prince threw his night shirt at him which hit him on the face. "Morning Dawn." said the Prince with a small nod directed at her with a smile. They all stood there for a few seconds just waiting for someone to say something; finally Arthur gave a small cough "Well as you know my Father is going to go to Raya and sign the treaty with King Medion. He has asked me and Morgana to go as well because it will make Camelot have a stronger image and a sense of family bond, even though Morgana isn't part of the family." Arthur said the last part as a side note to himself. "So I need you Merlin to of course help me and Dawn, you will have to help the Lady Morgana." said the Prince looking at her. "Well then shall I get packing?" asked the Warlock. "Yes, and start with my armor and sword please I might need them." said Arthur. Merlin walked out toward the armory. "Sire it is an honor to go, but may I inquire if Gwen is alright?" asked Dawn with concern with her friend. "Actually when you get to Morganas room Gwen will explain everything when you get there but before you go I have to ask, how is he doing? I know that it was only last night that Uther did it to him again. I can always get someone else to come with me." said Arthur trailing off at the end of his sentence looking up at the young girl. "You must let come, if he's busy it will take his mind off of it Sire." said Dawn. "Thank you, see you in a few minute." finished the Prince. Minuialwen gave a curtsey and left.

"Dawn!" said Gwen with large smile running when she saw her and gave her a hug. "Well you're certainly happy." said the younger servant with a smile, "So what's up?" "My mother, she's sent me a letter to come and visit her. I haven't heard from her in years, Arthur said I could go, so after all of you are on your way to Raya I going to be on my way to see her. She's living on a farm on the boarders of Camelot." Gwen grew happier and happier and felt like bursting with joy. "I'm so happy for you." said Dawn with warmth. "Hello Dawn." said Morgana walking into the room in her riding clothes. "Good morning lady Morgana." they young girl curtseyed. "I shall not be called 'Lady Morgana', not if we are to be friends, indeed I prefer Morgana instead." the Ward of the King smiled toward her temporary servant. "Very well Morgana." said Dawn. "Oh, and Gwen have a great time with your mother." said Morgana. "Thank you I shall indeed." said Gwen. "Then be off with you, I assume you have something to pack for the journey." stated Morgana. Gwen left and the rest of the party leaving for Reye finished packing for the journey they were soon to make.

The procession of horses down the forest lane was a pretty sight, the way the sun shone off of the armor of the Knights. The Knights were first in line riding two by two, then came the King and Morgana rising side by side, Arthur and the other Knights were next, and Merlin and Dawn were at the back of the line riding next to each other. "I never noticed that you hair looks like it has a bit of red in it when the sun shines one it." said Merlin looking at her. Her hair was down and it fell to the length of her back. "Thank you Merlin. I tell you what if we get to a long stretch with plenty of room I'll race you. "You're on." responded Merlin thinking about how he would probably win a horseback race against a girl. When the time did come they both stirred their horses into action.

They passed the group in a flash. Arthur was intrigued and followed them with speed. There was a moment were both racing looked at each other Dawn smiled, "Not a chance Merlin." she said this as her horse picked up speed. The wind in her hair felt cool the dress she wore soaring, this was one of her favorite things, riding into the wind it felt like flying. There was a low bush blocking the way. She gracefully let her horse take the jump with perfect timing. Merlin also took the jump with good form but he was about one minute later than Dawn. They both slowed down allowing the black steeds they rode a break. "Good job." said Merlin smugly. "Well you agreed to it." laughed the victorious girl. Arthur made the jump and stopped by them. "Both of you have some explaining to do." said the Prince. "First, Merlin, I have never seen you ride like that, and Dawn, if you were a man I would sign you up to be a Knight right now. You two never cease to impress me. And Dawn..." the girl looked up "Catch." The prince threw her a slender bow. "It suits you." he said. "Thank you Sire." was her response. "Let's camp here for a while." said Arthur when the others came into view.

That evening Arthur sat next to Merlin. "You sword's blunt here, have this one." as he said this he placed a sharp sword of good craftsmanship on the ground taking Merlin's old one. Hitting him on the shoulder the Prince went back to the King and Morgana.

The next morning Uther was discussing the treaty with King Medion, Merlin and Gwen were tending the horses; Arthur was being taken on a tour of the land by Princess Reye. "The sunrise is the most beautiful from here." she pointed to the mountain peak. "Too bad you won't be able to see it." the Princess said with malice. Arthur looked at her in confusion when he was hit from behind knocking him out. "Well have we finally come to an agreement?" asked Uther looking up. "As a matter of fact we have, guards!" When Medion said this the King was surrounded and unarmed. One by one all of the guards that had accompanied the King were brought in at sword point. "You see Uther we're doing things my way now." said the evil King with a wicked smile.

"Merlin we have to get out of here now!" Dawn whispered urgently. "What's happened?" asked the surprised boy. "It's King Medion, he has everyone captive, and Arthur, I felt it, Reye was with him at the time so she must have him captive too." explained the girl. "Let's find Arthur, he will have some plan." said Merlin. Both jumped onto their horses not taking the time so saddle them. Racing down the cobble stone path, the guards were not expecting two people to go gallivanting out to the palace gates so they let Merlin and Dawn ride threw, sounding the alarm and several Knights followed after them.

Minuialwen silently signaled Merlin, they could both see Arthur bound and gagged on the ground squirming to get out if his bonds. "There's no point Pendragon." said Reye laughing, the several guards standing by laughed as well. Merlin nodded and they both walked into the clearing. "You're so thick aren't you." said Merlin, everyone turned toward the two drawing swords and running towards them. "Let's take them shall we?" said Dawn in a joking tone. The Warlock drew his sword and Miniualwen took her first arrow into position. The first two guards fell easily, Merlin stabbed one in the stomach and Dawn shot the sharp arrow into the side of the guard standing over the Prince. Going back to back Merlin and Dawn took out four more Knights of the Princess. Dawn had just fired her last arrow when Merlin was thrown back into a tree blacking out. "Magic can do many things." said Reye trying to be intimidating. "Then I shall have to fight magic." said Dawn dropping her bow and quiver and taking out a long straight piece of wood that she always carried in a leather strap with a two loops down the back to keep it in place. "So that's it, you are going to defeat me and five of my Knights with a piece of wood." said the Princess laughing. "That's exactly what I plan to do." said Dawn with determination. The first two guards ran toward her and she ran toward them. When she was two feet away from them she slid on the ground and tripped them with her staff, getting up on one knee she twirled it and hit them both on the head causing them to fall unconscious.

Dawn was battling all three guards at once and Reye was sneaking behind her to stab her with a sword when an arrow came whizzing past Dawn and hitting the female sorcerer, She heaved one last breath and fell to the ground. Dawn looked over and saw Merlin on the ground with her bow in hand. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand helping Merlin up, Hugging each other Arthur made a noise trying to talk while still gagged. They both walked over to Arthur and undid his bounds. Breathing deeply Arthur stood. "So what's the plan?" asked the Prince looking to both of them. Dawn and Merlin looked at each other and laughed quietly.


	8. A small note about Chapter postings

Merlin update

Okay so most of you'll know I try to update this story ever day, but I have ballet every day and a lot homework to do. This means I have to stay up until at least two in the morning and being so busy it just doesn't work. I also helps me to have more time to work out my new ideas. So from now on there will be an updated every weekend either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday, so the chapter posted on Saturday is this weeks new chapter I made it a long one. I will work on a chapter during the week and post it if I have time so check every now and then but weekends there will be a new chapter, I'll try to make it long. One question do you think Dawn and Merlin should hook up that's the direction I'm taking this story do you like that?


	9. Chapter 9

New Chapter on his stormy evening, Please review hope you enjoy.

~Arthur ~

"We must act now." said Arthur worried for the King and Morgana. "No Sire, acting prematurely will surely bring about or doom, and the death of the King." said Dawn looking at the Prince. "I agree with what she said." nodded Merlin. "Perhaps you're right," said Arthur shaking his head in his hand, "After all I did just see you two, who I had no idea could fight at all, and destroy a sorceress and her guards. Merlin can you make these surprises permanent, if you did you might actually be of some use." said the Prince looking at him. "You know me, I'll probably get myself hurt tomorrow." said Merlin with a chuckle. "So, we'll send the night in the forest, not here of course, the Knights will search here. Let's go we can discuss how to get back into the castle when we set up a camp for the night." said Arthur.

The three people had decided that scaling the west wall would be the best way to penetrate the castle. They dared not light a fire, the group had rode five miles letting the horses go after that point, they didn't want to draw any attention to themselves. They had only enough time to grab two blankets from the Reyes camp before the rode off. Prince Arthur had already fallen asleep with the thickest blanket. "I'll be fine Merlin, get some rest, I should keep watch for a while anyway." said Dawn looking at her friend, she could see that he needed the sleep. Merlin woke to be about two hours later, he rolled over on the ground in his blanket, he saw Minuialwen on the ground huddled in a ball shivering in the December air. "Hey" whispered Merlin, she turned over and found his form on the darkness. "What is it?" she asked. "You look like your freezing over there." the young servant said. "I'll be fine Merlin." she said this knowing that it was a lie. "I can tell you're not fine, so come over here." said Merlin in a concerned voice. She gave a sigh and crawled over by him. She lay down about a foot away from him, what she did not expect was for him to drape that warm blanket over her. He lay down near her and touched her hand laying by her side. "You're freezing." he said placing his warmer arm on hers. Her shivers slowly stopped and they both unconsciously got closer to each other as they drifted off to a troubled sleep.

Before the sun had even started to break the small party of three where headed toward the castle. It took them about thirty minutes on foot to reach the western wall. "How are we going to get over?" asked Arthur. "There's no way those vines are going to hold me, or Merlin." "Obviously I should climb over and lower a rope down." said Dawn answering the Princes question. "Are you sure? It could be dangerous." said Arthur looking at her. "I think she can make it." said Merlin smiling at the Prince. "Alright then." said the kings son looking up at the vines growing above his head. He looked over at Merlin. "Right." said Merlin stepping over, she stepped onto his shoulders and grabbed the thin vines attached to the wall. She nimbly scaled the wall and quickly reached the top and went over. Arthur and Merlin looked up and her and then at each other rather impressed.

Minuialwen jumped onto a pile of hay below her landing quietly on the ground. She ran like a whisper through the darkened cobblestoned streets. When she heard two guards talking she hid behind a corner of a building. Finding a stone she though it in the street, it made a loud clatter in the silence. "Quickly this way they shouted running right where Dawn was hiding. "Now where did that come from?" asked one of the guards looking around. He reeled around when his companion was snatched into the darkness. "Show you self, where are you?" cried the guard spinning around in a panic looking for someone. Dawn stepped out of the corner and glared at him. "Well hello there sweetheart." said the guard drawn to her thinking she was rather pretty. "You and I are going to have some fun." he said imagining exactly what he was going to do. "Disgusting" said the girl right after she hit the man on the face with a kick from her foot which she swung high with ease. She grabbed the rope that was in his belt, and ran the way she came.

"Do you think she's alright? asked Arthur. "It's been five minutes, that's all." said Merlin trying to keep his friend from going into his 'saving the damsel in distress' mode. After all Merlin knew best of all that Dawn didn't need anyone to save her. Arthur was rambling about how much danger she much she was probably in trouble when she appeared on top of the wall. "All you to going to talk all day or are we going to get this job done?" she said smiling while she tossed the rope down. Merlin and the Prince both got up onto the wall and followed her lead toward the castle. For one moment Arthur forgot that he was with two servants and addressed them as knights saying "For Camelot." he looked back and rolled his eyes. "Let's do this said Dawn running into the castle.

Merlin Arthur and Dawn looked out for each other's backs as they traveled down the hall. Dawn was that a guard was sneaking out of a corner toward Merlin she quickly shot him with her slender bow then turning around threw a dagger into the knight behind her. Arthur took out most of the men in front of them with his sword and Merlin took out the other knights that jumped out of hidden passages and dark corners with his new sword and the assistance of magic when Arthur wouldn't notice. He knocked one of the evil Kings men senseless that was trying to shoot the Prince with a cross bow. The trio got to the main hallway, one lead into the throne room and the rest of the hall ways went to different chambers and the last to the grand staircase going to the upper chambers. "Merlin, you come with me. Dawn go upstairs and find Morgana." said Arthur taking on his I am the leader of this group. He ran into the room where they were keeping Uther. Merlin and Minuialwen looked at each other sighed and ran in different directions.

The guards weren't expecting company so when the assumed to be dead Prince of Camelot and his servant bust into the room. The rest of the evil Kings helpers rushed at the two. Twirling his sword Arthur quickly cut down three of the Knights. Merlin also fared well, but not nearly as well trained or fast as his friend and started to get tired from holding off the strikes that his enemies were thronging at him. "Acentï tr¤ka" the Knight slipped and Merlin took him out with his sword. Outside of the dark oaken throne room Dawn was running up what seemed to be like a hundred flights of stairs which only made her legs move faster, she didn't like anything slowing her down when she was determined. Seeing the door at the end of the hall way she could feel that the Lady Morgana was behind it. Not even trying to open it she simply kicked it in. "Please don't worry it's just me my Lady." said the young girl, reassuring the captive inside. "Dawn, thank goodness, are you alright?" asked the Lady. "I'm fine, as is Arthur. Are you fine?" asked Minuialwen. "Truly I was bored, they just locked the door and let me stay here, is Merlin alright?" asked Morgana on a side note. "Actually he and Arthur are downstairs and I rather want to get down there and give them a hand. "Go then, I'll stay here, I suppose it's safe." said Morgana. Dawn turned and slightly tripped over her long skirt. "Damn this dress" she muttered looking around. "Here" Morgana tossed over a thinker under dress that she had packed. "Thanks." said Dawn quickly changing into the new shorter and lighter dress.

Arthur could see Merlin was struggling against the Knight with a mace. Never could use on well the Prince thought to himself. He wanted to go over and help his friend but he was busy fighting the evil henchmen around him. Merlin knew he had a destiny, and it was with Arthur, not to be killed with a mace. He cringed back waiting for a blow to the chest that never came. The young warlock looked up and saw an arrow that pierced through the man's chest. The dead man fell to the ground and he was rather glad to see Dawn with her bow out and an arrow ready to use. The three fighters finished their work and brought the scheming King in front of Uther. "I truly thought you were my friend, I see I am very wrongly mistaken." said Uther scowling at the other man. "Because of this treachery you and your land will pay. Arthur what of the Kings daughter?" asked Uther. "She died, she was using sorcery." stated the Prince. After this the evil King spoke up saying "You may threaten me all you want Uther Pendragon but I shall have my revenge because of the death of my daughter, you will rue this day there will be a curse on your land and because you have banned sorcery there will be nothing you can do to fix it." After Uther heard this he simply turned his back.

It took only a few hours before the group of only five Uther, Morgana, Arthur, Merlin, and Dawn (the Knights of Camelot had been killed) were leaving the gates to return home. Uther pulled his son aside and said "Thank you for everything." Arthur looked at him "This doesn't change anything, and thank Merlin and Dawn not me." said Arthur. Uther turned and sighed. On a break from the ride Arthur sat next to his two friends, he looked over at Dawn. "What are you wearing?" he asked looking at her rather small amount of clothing. "It's rather hard fighting in ten yards of fabric don't you think." she said smiling. Arthur nodded seeing the logic in her statement.

That night Uther addressed the people of Camelot. "…and had in not been for my son Arthur we all would have perished. Because there has been no harm done I declare a festival for the safety of Camelot." the King finished his speech and as he was walking inside he said to one of the servant's "Tell everyone that preparations are to be immediately."


	10. Chapter 10

Okay then…Any of you notice I reposted a chapter by accident? Please don't kill me. So Thank you SOOOO much to the reader that sent me a PM saying that I did that. Okay so I haven't been on Fanfic for long so again sorry about that, I fixed it by the way the real new chapter 9 is up so read that one before this one :D Okay about this chapter as usual Review please, and let me know if I screw up again. Hope you like this one!

~What happens at Midnight~

"Merlin.." said Arthur "I know I need to polish your boots and I still need to wash your shirt.." "Merlin" snapped Arthur stopping his servants to do list. "You're invited, tonight to ball," said Arthur stopping Merlin in his tracks. "I'm serious, my father is holding it in my honor and all but you're the one that saved me, so please after all if I have to denture this dance at least you can suffer along with me." "Thanks you." said Merlin with a smile. "You better get ready. I'll have someone else finish this up." stated Arthur. Merlin bowed and ran down the hallway.

Merlin walked into his room and saw Dawn in a stunning dark green dress, with Camelot's Lion embroidered on front in gold. The dress had no straps except for the loss one that hung down on her forearm. The back was a low V shape that lead down to the laces that where tightly tied in a crisscross. The young warlock fixed his hair and straightened his simple attire. He and his friend both walked out and looked the door the Gaius's room, because the physician was already at the ball.

The grand hall was ablaze with candles making the room glow with their light, reflecting off the high glass windows. The room was full of Knights and nobles, young woman hoping to get a dance with the brave Prince. At first the night was rather awkward because Dawn and Merlin had served at many balls but never actually attended one as guests. Many times a young man, noblemen or Knight asked for a dance from Dawn who was glowing with beauty politely declined, she still hadn't gotten over her ordeal with the Knight. Merlin also didn't ask any dances from the young lady's, for some reason the rich and soiled girls didn't seem like he wanted to spend his company with. He looked over and saw Minuialwen walking onto the balcony; he followed her out to make sure she was alright. "Stars are very bright this evening" said Dawn turning her head to the side slightly looking at Merlin. "That dress suits you." said Merlin trying to be nice. He did think it looked very good on her. "It's cold out here." said Merlin shaking slightly walking over to her side. "When I was young I would look up at the stars and think about how someone else was doing the same, that we could somehow swap lives. Be someone different. It never happened. I don't want to be someone great, I just want to accept myself for who I am. I have something that no one can fix, they think I am a monster." her delicate shoulder pulled together her bone sticking out of her pale skin. Merlin walked over to her and placed his arm around her neck. "What is it that they can't fix?" he asked looking at her with concern. "I'll tell you later, we best get inside Arthur may go looking for you." said Dawn. They walked in hand in hand.

On the other side of the room the Knight that had done those things to Dawn which she still had nightmares about looked at her from across the room, and then looking up at the King who nodded his approval. The Knight walked toward the young girl. Merlin saw his friends eyes widen as the man walked toward her. Just as he was about to extend his hand Merlin whispered in her ear, "You would you dance with me?" "Yes." was her response and they two held each other's wastes and circled far from the man. When the dance was over everyone who attended was exhausted and went to bed. In the middle of the night Merlin woke up and heard Dawn's hitched breathing, she sounded as if she was in a disturbing dream. He managed to get up into her room. Her 'room' was very small, only her bed and about a foot of floor, the ceiling was very low and slated, that was all that was her personal space. He looked at her; she was tangled in the sheets jerking about in them. Merlin kneeled down in the cramped space, "Dawn," he whispered in her ear softly. She opened her eyes gasping for oxygen. She settled down when Merlin touched her hand and looked at her in the eyes. "You alright?" asked her friend. "Bad dreams, every night, they won't go away." she said staring up at the low wooden beams. "Do you know any good stories Merlin, about people in faraway place doing amazing things?" asked Dawn turning her head to look at him. "I know a few." he said, she curled onto her side and listened up as the young warlock started one of his tales.

The next morning Arthur was sitting with Uther and finally he had to get everything off of his chest. "How could you?" asked the Prince staring at his father. "If this is about the servant let it go Arthur because, that's all he is a servant and I can do whatever I want with his because, I am the King of Camelot." said Uther harshly. "And what would the people of Camelot think if they found out what their 'King does to his servant's what do you think they would say then." shouted Arthur, "and Merlin's my friend, he's not just some servant." retorted Arthur. "You wouldn't dare tell anyone about this, what would the people think of you then?" asked the King with spite thinking that he had found a reason to shut his son up. "I could care less what they think about me or you, as a matter of fact, as long as you stop all of this." said Arthur. "Insolent child, I'm am going to have you locked up for this in dungeons, and just to show you who is the superior, I will break you friend and you won't be able to pick up the pieces after I'm done." after finishing this statement Uther walked out and summoned the guards that immediately pulled Arthur out of the room.

"Merlin walked into the armory thought why Arthur had summoned him there was a mystery to him. When he walked in and saw the King standing in the center of the small room, the young boy quickly turned and ran toward the door when a knight closed it in his face, then out of the shadows multiple Knights emerged. In fact everyone in the room was someone who hated him. Taking no time at all Uther ripped of Merlin's trousers and went straight in. The laughing, he questioned how in the world watching someone get raped was funny. Not only Uther raped him all the others did to, in horrible ways that he didn't want to think about, the laughing is what got to him it made his spams of pain and shock just grind and irritate his nerves. For one moment when Merlin could see in front of him one of the Knights held out a letter in front of his face, he was currently leaned over a table and had to focus on the letters from the jarring of his body. It took a moment for him to understand what the page was saying.

He cracked, then and there he couldn't take it anymore, life, what was his purpose other than to be a source of entertainment to people who hated him. He didn't even look up when someone burst into the room. What Dawn saw in that room was truly unforgivable? Especially the two Knights and the King standing around her friend doing she could only guess what. "YateÇ hítha rilǕ." her spell sent everyone but Merlin flying across the room and into the walls. Dawn looked down at the floor not looking at Merlin who was naked. On the floor was a letter she quickly read it and fumed with rage, it said "Unfortunately we have found your mother Hunith has been found dead on the side of the road to Camelot, we think that bandits may have killed her and are investigating, we are sorry for your loss." "You sick bastards." she yelled at the unconscious people in the room. How could they kill his mom she thought? Dawn leaned down and grabbed Merlin ripped pants, his shirt was totally past repair so she just left it on the floor. She closed her eyes and felt her way to the table. "I need to get you out of here." said the girl "can you put these on?" asked Dawn extending her hand out with his trousers. "Merlin?" she asked when he did nothing with the pants she was holding. She squinted her eyes, he was on the ground curled into a little ball, sat next to him and she looked down with closed eyes, not trying to make the situation more even awkward than her sitting next to him naked. After a few minutes of waiting Dawn felt the slightest of touch on her hand. She looked up at Merlin and saw tears in his eyes. "Help" he said as the tears finally ran down his cheek. Without looking Dawn helped him get a pants over his ankles and he did the rest. She grabbed him and carried him out of the room like a small child, she knew it was going to be a few long nights after that,


	11. Chapter 11

So new chapter! Review and I will love you and if you have the time give me an idea of yours for this story.

~Friends~

Merlin was lying on his stomach, on his mattress. His shirt wasn't on due to the large amount of wounds of his back. Minuialwen was slowly massaging his back avoiding the most sensitive areas. She sang a soft song that she had learned in her youth. She finished and stood up. "I'm cold." said Merlin; she looked over at him because that was the first thing he had said since she found him. Dawn quickly took his blanket and covered him. "That better?" she asked. He nodded his head a tiny bit. She went and got some mint tea she had made like before to calm him down, he had already had a long hot bath.

Merlin's head was spinning; he looked around for the one person he knew would be there, Dawn. When he didn't see her he started to find breathing difficult, oxygen came in short gasps. When Dawn walked in she saw Merlin's hand twitching by his side. She ran and placed her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up." she said. "Merlin can you hear me?" she asked. He rolled over on his side and looked up at her. "Dawn." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Feel well enough to sit up?" inquired the young girl. "Yeah." Merlin said this and then slowly swung his leg over the edge of the bed. The rough wooden floor felt cool on his feet. She lightly pushed the cup of tea into his hands. "Thanks." he said taking a small sip. "You said there was something that people could not fix about you." said Merlin, he didn't know why he said it, the words just slipped out. "You really want to hear this now?" asked Dawn. "It will get my mind off things, I worry about you sometimes" he said. "When I was little my mom would tell me I wasn't worth anything, and after a while I started to believe what she said. After that I couldn't touch food, it had no appeal to me anymore. I get sick if I eat no one knows how to make me better." she said this and finished with a sigh. "Why does this happen, to us, to anyone? "asked Merlin looking at her. "I often wonder if we are just whispers fleeting moments in reality, but we must be here for something more, our calling, destiny." she said looking at him. He started to shiver from the cold and Dawn put his blanket over his shoulders. He leaned his head on her shoulder and she rubbed his sore muscles between his protruding shoulder bones. After quite a few minutes, in fast so many that neither of them could remember how long they stayed there. "Get some sleep Merlin" she said, "I'm so cold" he said. "I'll get you another blanket." as she said this she began to get up but Merlin grabbed her hand and stopped her. "No stay here please." he said in a pleading voice. "Please hold my hand. Don't sit on the chair it looks so uncomfortable" he said. Dawn took his hand and slowly got unto his bed. Under the covers they were both warm, like the one night under the stars when they were saving Uther. They both drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

Dawn left when Merlin was still deep in sleep in search of Prince Arthur. The guard tried to stop her from getting into the dungeon but she knocked him out with ease. "Dawn, what are you doing down here?" asked the Prince getting up from sitting on the ground. "I'm letting you out so you can help Merlin, and me, and give the 'King what he deserves'." she said with spit unlocking the door. After Arthur had heard what had happened he was seething with rage. Both he and Dawn had things to do as they walked into the crisp morning air.

Okay short Chapter sorry, I will try for a much longer one next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay that was a really short chapter last time so this one is going to be longer so here it is….

~We Are~

"Knight Percival, Knight John, Knight Robertson, and Knight Samuel, you are here by banned from Camelot, your actions of the previse evening and any other things that you have do of this nature before makes me sick, you are to never return to this land and if you do I will have you killed. By dusk today you will be gone." It took Arthur about two hours to find out who the other people who had abused Merlin were. "Get out" said Arthur with hated. They all looked at the Prince with a glare and awkwardly shuffled out of the room.

Dawn was back in Merlin's room more awake because of the sun streaming into the room. Dawn had informed a very confused Gaius about what had been happening to them recently, the kind fatherly figure to the young warlock had promised not to say anything. Merlin started thrashing about in his sleep because of a nightmare. "Merlin," she said rubbing his shoulder, his eyes fluttered open, "Merlin it was just a bad dream, your all right." she said in her must comforting voice. He curled up in a ball and started rocking back and forth with a bit of a tremble. She started to rub her eyes from the lack of sleep from the last night. The knock on the door made the tired girl get up, When she opened the door and saw Arthur she stepped back a bit and gave a small curtsey of respect. "Please, don't do that around here, these are your rooms. How's Merlin doing?" he asked. "You can go in and see him, but before you go in what happened earlier?" she also asked. "I haven' spoken to my father yet but the other people gone for good, they'll never set foot in Camelot again I promise you that." stated the Prince. "Well his rooms up there." she pointed up the stairs.

"Come in" said Merlin thinking that it was Minuialwen. When Arthur walked in he sat up with a wince of pain. "No Merlin, lie down please" said the blonde haired man. "I'm sorry Merlin so, so sorry." said Arthur looking at his friend. Inside the young warlocks mind became even more fogged up than it was before. "I, I really can't talk about it." stuttered Merlin. "Well Merlin, you don't need to think about anything for a while because I was thinking, if you wanted there's a place in the forest that I go to often. Go there with Dawn and relax, have fun if you can." He said with sympathy.

The next afternoon Merlin and Dawn rode into the clearing of large trees. Surprisingly the cottage was rather small when they had expected it to be some smaller version of the castle. The inside was cozy feeling. After about ten minutes of searching every corner of the place they realized that there was only one bedroom and even more one bed. They realized that this must be Arthurs place that he went when he wanted so quiet time. "So what do you want to do for the next few days?" she asked looking at Merlin with brows slightly arched in questioning way. "Let's just relax, chill out." said Merlin with a shrug.

Apparently chilling out include long hikes and searching around the forest for deer and rabbits, and once they found them they just sat very still and drew them on paper. It was the most fun both of them had had for a very long time. At the moment Minuialwen was jumping into the river that flowed near the cottage that they had stayed at for two days now. Dawn loved the feeling of hitting the clear cool water beneath her. The small splash hit Merlin face, he laughed as he took off his shirt and tightened the draw string on his pants, then he jumped in after the slender girl. "Who taught you to swim?" said the young boy after resurfacing from the current. "My brother, and you?" laughed Dawn splashing her friend with water. "My mum" said Merlin retaliation against her splash with one of his own wave of water in her direction. They stayed there for a good deal of time. They sat on the bank of river drying out when Dawn asked "Would you like to race?" with another of her slight raised eyebrow expression. "Sure' said Merlin, they both got up, when they were ready Merlin shouted "Go!"

The wind in her hair it blew I behind her in a wave. Because she was only in her underdress and that dress was still wet it breeze felt even more amazing to her. For a moment she closed her eyes and the ground was no longer beneath her, no, she was flying, nothing holding her down. When she stopped she was on top of a ridge that looked onto the valley below. They sun shone down with an o range glow of early morning. In a few moments Merlin showed up panting. "You're like a bird." he said smiling. "My dad used to say I could fly like the wind." she said as looking over her shoulder as he walked over to her and also looked out.

Then Merlin started violently shaking he fell to the ground. Dawn knew what was happening and ran to side sitting down next to him. This had happened a few times during their stay, she knew how it felt because it had happened to her before, when memories come crashing down and most of the time it's too much to endure. She crossed her legs and Merlin set his head on her leg. His tears seeped into the fabric of her tight pants that she slipped on under her short dress. "I just want to die" he whispered slightly touching his arm. Dawn gently rolled up the sleeve of his long blue shirt, he had left his jacket at the cottage, his arm was covered in slashed marks running up and down his arm, many of them were fresh and blood was deep crimson. She sighed and rolled up her sleeves revealing the same thing on her arm. "No Merlin, I won't let you die, you know why, because, out of this entire universe full of stars, planets, galaxies, you were created for a reason you have a purpose. Among those millions of star, and billions of galaxies there is only one, only one, you. And no matter how much you hate yourself and think that people don't care, I do, because I know how you feel.

Why was it thought Merlin, every time that Miniuialwen talked it sounded like music, her words were crystal clear like the sound of water bubbling in a steam. The sound cleared his mind of the disgusting things that were starting to tear his mind apart. He slowly sat up because he had a rather bad head ache. She helped him to his feet and they slowly stated back along the heavily wooded path leading to the cottage. The sky quickly was turning grey with storm clouds and the smell of rain was tangible in the air. They walked in silence for a few moments. While they were walking Dawns thoughts were swimming all she could think about was that her friend was hurting himself and it was killing her that this situation had gotten so bad. She knew how it felt all too well to think that no one cared for her and there was never anyone there for her, that's why she was hoping that someday maybe Merlin would understand she cared so much about him.

For one moment Dawn stopped and heard the trees, they whispered danger all around her. In a split second in her peripheral vision she saw the arrow and the man shooting it. All it took was a deft jump around Merlin and the arrow pierced her side. The immense pain showed on her face for a second on her face as she fell on Merlin's shoulder. He grabbed her and set her on the ground. "Get all that they have on them" said the leader of the gang of robbers. "Hasta sicerô" shouted Merlin, the spell he used was supposed to stop them in her tracks. It didn't. " Everyone the boy has magic" the grisly bearded lead said, the other men laughing. "Too bad it didn't work boy, you see I helped someone from a different land once, and he gave me a gift, it was protection against magic. Merlin raised his first knowing that he couldn't win against the tough group of men. After about fifteen minutes Merlin was in the ground very battered and bruised, all of anything with value was taken from them. Merlin got up pushed his upeer torso from the ground with a gasp of pain. He snapped his head around when he heard the faintest of exhalation of breath from Dawn. He slid to her side and saw the color of her eyes for a miniscule of a second before closed them and then opened them again. The blood was pooling around her thin bony and it had seeped into her cloths. At that moment the sky decided to to pour. "I have to get you out of here, I promise Minuialwen I will get you out of here." he whispered to his friend. "Fus ro dah!" shouted Merlin kneeling with his head upturned while the rain fell. The Great Dragon landed with a loud swooshing noise and a breeze that cause the falling water to hit him hard. "Please, take us back to the cottage in the woods, please." pleaded Merlin. "Very well young Warlock, but I can't take you the entire way." the dragon said in a booming voice. Merlin lifted Dawn and then climbed onto his back as well holding tightly unto his friend so that she would fall to the earth below. Merlin had never ridden the dragon in the rain, not to mention the fast blowing winds. The landing was not to soft and Merlin and Dawn fell off onto the ground because of the slipperiness of the scales. He got up and carried Dawn and looked at the Dragon who said "The cottage is one more mile down this road" the boy started to turn but the Great Dragon added one more thing "Merlin tell her how you feel about her, she needs help too, your destinies are entwined, like I said before tell her how you feel. With that the Dragon flew off into the dark sky and Merlin started walking.

When he got to the small house he quickly lit a fire and got a needle and thread which he satirized. "He kneeled on the ground next to the couch that was next to a wooden table that had his supplies on it. The fireplace was now crackling and giving a warm glow. It helped that the fire was just a few feet so he could see her better. "I have to lift up your shirt, I'm getting the arrow out," he said, she gave a small nod of consent, his warm hands pushed up the fabric just so high that he could see the wound that was on her right rib cage. "This is going to hurt" he said. "yeah" she whispered with eyes closed tightly preparing for the pain. After a rather painful and hazy hour Merlin stood up and said "done" he looked at his bloodied hands with disgust and the needle and thread, but mainly the arrow. He took it to the sind and washed it off. "Merlin?" she asked looking around and not seeing him anywhere, he quickly ran around the corner. "Yes?" he said afraid he she may need something. "Can we go outside it smells like blood in here." she said. "Of course." he said.

He grabbed and large thick blanket and then carried her outside, they both got underneath the warm blanket and looked up at the stars. Merlin knew Dawn hadn't touched food, he didn't feel like eating and the young boy knew that Dawn wouldn't want to eat anyhow. He was having a very hard time understanding what to say so he said what he was thinking, "You're right you know, we are, we are here for a reason" he said looking at her, "I love you" he let the words slip out , he turned his head to look at her. Dawn felt warmth going through her it radiated through her body. Merlin eyes were so clear and bright, she slowly leaned in and their lips touched. They stayed there for a few moments. She moved back and whispered "I love you too Merlin."


	13. Another note

So sorry guys for not updating, Thanks for letting me know about my error with this chapter before, my depression has been getting worse and I'e had counseling all week so please forgive me not updating and I will try to soon, Till then Carmen


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, so if you didn't read the last update read it and it will explain why I didn't post a chapter last week. Thank you everyone who is sticking with this story, I love all of you guys.

~Minuialwen Part 1~

Arthur, Merlin, and Dawn were riding through the country just as the son was rising; the trees and hills had a brilliant orange pink shine. It had been one week since Merlin and Dawn had returned to the palace. Merlin had returned to helping the Prince but Dawn was now, with the permission of the Prince, helping Merlin when he needed it. Merlin still had small nervous breakdowns but only Dawn had seen them. "Arthur are we going to have that race we talked about?" asked Dawn to the Prince, when the trio were alone they felt comfortable talking to each other in a less formal manner. "I want to see the shock when I beat you, let's go." shouted the Prince.

She was flying again and nothing could stop her, she whisked past her friend like the wind. The adrenaline was pumping and she could hear her own heart beat and the evenly paced beats of the horse's hooves beneath her, the wind whipped her hair behind her and the cold breeze felt like the best thing in the world. She stopped a good distance from a steep cliff.

Arthur saw that Dawn was stopped ahead; well I'll just pass her by he thought. Dawn signaled him to stop but he rode past her smiling, hid horse tripped on a root and the blond haired man was knocked to the ground unconscious. Dawn saw almost in slow motion the Prince topple off the edge of the cliff. Merlin rode up and wide eyed the point his friend had fallen off. "Akensethri" Merlin cried, but the spell that was meant to stop Arthur from continuing falling but it did nothing. Merlin started shaking and fell to the ground withering in a seizure. Minuialwen look rather helplessly between the cliff and her friend. Merlin looked up at her and whispered "Save him." hesaw her quickly dismount and run to the cliffs edge.

Dawn knew that her magic was not advanced enough to stop the Prince from falling so she thought now or never. She took off her top and jumped. She screamed from the pain in her back as bone started emerging from her shoulders after two seconds her large black wings fully grown and she speed toward the falling Prince and caught him just before he would have struck his head on the sharp rocks beneath them. She flew up she was swerving back and forth jerkily, her wings were quiet a pain when she flapped them. Finally she reached the top of the ravine. Merlin looked as she set Arthur down and ran over to him. He stared at her, the top of her torso was covered in a silver mesh and her large wings folded down toward the ground. Merlin had stopped shaking and lay still. Dawn grabbed her shirt and turned the opposite direction, her wings folded into her back, once they were gone she quickly put on her top.

Merlin was riding in front of her one her horse and Arthur was lying on his horse being led by Dawn. Merlin's horse had run off and Minuialwen was scared that he might have another attack and get more anxious than he was now. Dawn stopped her stead and she and Merlin dismounted.

"You have wings?" said Merlin softly looking up at her. "My mom tested her magic on me, this was one of the results, I thought you'd think I was a monster." She looked down to the leaves on the ground and started sobbing. Merlin walked over to her and hugged her messaging her shoulders was her tears fell onto his shirt. "I would never, could never think you were a monster.

TO BE CONTUNUED NEXT WEEK


End file.
